


Ice Cream > I Scream

by Element991



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Ice Cream, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Element991/pseuds/Element991
Summary: Ice cream fixes everything, right?
Kudos: 6





	Ice Cream > I Scream

As Zoe was about to leave to go to an early morning study session she heard commotion in Connor's room followed by a string of cuss wor ds.

They'd been growing closer as siblings for the past few weeks, so instead of ignoring it, she knocked on his door.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked through the door.

"Nothing!" Connor yelled back.

"Is it safe to come in?"

She heard him sigh, "Yeah."

She slowly opened his door and surveyed his room. There were papers strewn all over the floor and his desk lamp was on the ground. That was the commotion.

Connor was sitting at his desk, in front of his computer, with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong? What happened?" She does care about her brother, whether it seems like it most of the time or not. 

He lifted his head, "Just a stupid essay, God I'm so fucking dumb," He grumbled.

"Hey, you're not dumb," She said.

She knew he wasn't dumb, when Connor actually tried he would get better grades than her. He was even in AP classes.

"I'm just in a bad mood, okay?"

"Its nothing ice cream can't fix."

"Seriously?"

"It used to work when we were kids," She shrugged, "Plus mom's on that no dairy kick, any chance to piss her off, right?"

Connor chuckled, "Right."

Connor grabbed his jacket and they left the house.

"Weren't you going somewhere today?" Connor asked as they drove to the ice cream shop they always went to when they were younger.

"Just a study session, I can go late or skip, it's fine," She assured him.

The drive to the ice cream shop seemed a lot shorter than when they were kids. It used to be an adventure. Growing up does that I guess.

"Two scoops of birthday cake, right?" Connor inquired as the two of them walked into the sweet-smelling shop.

That's what she always got when we were kids. Two scoops of birthday cake ice cream with extra sprinkles every single time no matter what.

"You remembered?" She said as more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah, and wasn't it was extra sprinkles, too?" Connor would be lying if he said he wasn't proud of himself for remembering.

"You are right, but leave the sprinkles off this time, gotta watch my figure these days," She joked.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, grab a table... unless we're taking it to go."

"You are not dripping ice cream all over my car."

"Then pick a table, miss priss."

She flipped him off, then sat down in a booth.

She looked around the little shop. Everything seemed so much more magical when she was 9. The colorful paintings on the wall, the cow print counter, the bubblegum pink booths, everything had lost a little bit of its magic now.

Connor slid into the seat across from her and sat a bowl of ice cream in front of her.

"Thanks," She told him, he nodded, his mouth already full of whatever ice cream he'd gotten.

They sat there silently eating their ice cream until they were both sitting in front of empty bowls.

"Did it help?" Zoe asked Connor.

He shrugged, "It was good, but I still have that fucking essay to write."

"Well, I tried."

They threw away their trash and headed back home.

Zoe had already missed the study session, so she went back to my bedroom and texted a few friends. She was already ready for the day, so she wanted to do something that wasn't merely sitting in her room fully dressed. Before she got any responses, there was a knock at her door.

She could tell it was Connor, and told him to come in.

"Thanks for taking me for ice cream, it was nice, you know, going back there," He said.

Zoe was surprised that he was thanking her and even saying it was nice.

"No problem, sorry it didn't help with your essay," She replied.

"No, it kind of did, its, um, it's an essay for a college application and it's supposed to be like related back to my life and that ice cream shop was one of the best things in my entire childhood, it jogged some memories that I can put in the paper, so thanks."

She smiled, "I'm always here to help."

He gave her a little half-smile then turned around and went back to his room.

Maybe that place hasn't lost its magic. 

**Author's Note:**

> Almost everything I've posted today was written forever ago and barely edited then or now. Oh well.


End file.
